


Death

by The_Creacher



Series: ABC [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: un_love_you, Crush, Cute, F/M, First Crush, First Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Mistaken Identity, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Romantic Friendship, Roses, Secret Admirer, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 roses: <br/>-11 real <br/>-1 fake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

_Dearest Lily,_

_These roses are for you,_

_I know you have never liked lilies, not really,_

_You have always thought that they were a funeral flower,_

_A flower for_ _**Dead** _ _people._

_I know that roses are your favorite flowers,_

_So here are twelve roses,_

_Only when the last one dies will I stop loving you._

_With so much love,_

_It's a secret_

Lily Evans thought that the flowers were from her new boyfriend James Potter...She was wrong. James would always think that lilies were Lily's favorite flowers...He was wrong. Lily thought that all twelve roses were real...She was wrong. She thought that the last one living would soon _**die**_...She was wrong.


End file.
